


My sparks will fly

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Temperature Play, lowkey sadistic nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: It's the middle of August and Nayuta's AC isn't working.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My sparks will fly

Ren currently sat in Nayuta’s living room, sweating his ass off, as the hot summer sun beat through the floor to ceiling windows. Ren had just recently moved into Nayuta’s apartment, so recently that his things were still scattered around the living room in different boxes that were still to be unpacked, but he had probably had the worst timing of all to move in. It was mid august and Nayuta’s air conditioning unit had broken in the almost forty degree weather. Nayuta had contacted the repair agency as soon as he had noticed the warmth of the apartment seeming to skyrocket but he had just ended up being put on a wait list, “Since apparently so many people's AC units are breaking these days.” Nayuta had remarked at the time with an eye roll. At the time Ren had just nodded along and reassured Nayuta that it would be fine, but now as he was melting into the couch he was beginning to regret ever even thinking that. At least nyankantarou wasn’t doing too badly with the heat, he thought to himself as the cat once again jumped on his lap to curl up only for Ren to have to place him back down on the ground with an apology.

“I’m sorry, It’s just too hot for cuddles right now!” Ren apologized, bowing over the edge of the couch to the cat. The cat meowed in the annoyance of being moved but quickly stalked off to go find another place to lay down. 

“Are you talking to the cat again?” Nayuta voiced with a judgemental look plastered on his face as he entered the room holding two glasses. 

“I just feel bad not apologizing…” Ren responded glumly. Nayuta made a sound of annoyance at Ren’s ridiculous antics but sat down next to him on the couch anyways and handed him one of the glasses he was holding.

“Here.” he snapped as he forcefully pushed the glass into the boys awaiting hands. The touch of the cool glass to Ren’s skin felt like heaven as he glanced down to notice it was full of ice cubes floating around in some cold water.

“Oh, thank you Nayuta!” Ren rejoiced as he took a hasty sip. After having suffered the heat all day, the icey coolness of the drink was nothing short of paradise for him. Before he knew it, the cup had been emptied and he stared down at it pouting before glancing up to Nayuta, who still had a glass full of ice cubes.

“You wouldn’t happen to maybe have some more?” Ren asked tentatively, gesturing to the already empty glass in his hands.

“Tch.” Was the only response Nayuta gave as he continued to sip his own drink.

“Nayuta!” Ren pouted.

“You shouldn’t have drunk it so quickly, it’s your own fault.” Nayuta reprimanded and Ren’s pout grew larger before his eyes travelled down to Nayutas glass.

“But you still have so much! Can’t you share a bit more?” Ren begged, clasping his hands together and giving Nayuta puppy dog eyes.

“That’s not gonna work. I’m hot too.” Nayuta pointed out, making sure to make eye contact with Ren as he took a nice long sip from his drink. Nayuta was already upset because of the heat and it had put him in a bit of a sadistic mood, and Ren’s desperate reactions were definitely helping fuel it.

“Nayuta! You're so mean!” Ren pouted again, grabbing at Nayutas sleeve and jostling him back and forth. 

“Do you really want this ice that badly?” Nayuta suddenly asked, eyeing Ren up and down as the boy froze in confusion. Was Nayuta actually going to give it to him?

“Yes! I want it!” Ren answered with a violent nod of his head, so obviously desperate for it. Nayuta smirked before answering,

“Okay then.” and his hand went plunging into the cup and then to the back of Ren’s collar. Before Ren could process what Nayuta was doing there was a sudden jolt of freezing cold sliding down Ren’s bare back underneath his T-shirt. Ren couldn’t help but yell out,

“Hyaaa!” As the shock wave from the sudden chill travelled through his body, causing him to jump and shudder. Nayuta stared on in shock, not really expecting such a violent reaction from the other boy, but quickly slammed the cup down onto the coffee table as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in anticipation of the new idea he had of how to spend this hot day.

“Nayuta that’s so mea-, aaa!” Ren began to scold Nayuta but was cut off as Nayuta rose to his knees on the couch and pushed Ren backwards so that he was laying down on his back. “Nayuta what are you-, hiiii!” Ren squeaked as Nayuta roughly pulled the boy shirt up and pressed a frozen piece of ice into Ren’s exposed abdomen causing the boy to jerk back into the plush of the couch. 

“You said you wanted my ice right?” Nayuta prodded as he stared down at Ren, who looked up with big worried eyes.

“This isn’t what I meant!” Ren argued with pleading eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get much cooler like this though.” Nayuta smirked again as he reached with his empty hand back into the glass and grabbed another piece of ice. He placed it symmetrically to the other piece of ice he was already holding to Ren’s stomach and Ren once again squeaked and jerked back deeper into the couch. A glint seemed to catch in Nayuta’s eye as he slid the ice up Ren’s torso, leaving wet trails of melting water gleaming across his skin. Ren squirmed backwards and made quiet protests but Nayuta continued all the way to Ren’s chest before finally stopping. He paused right below Ren’s nipples to stare him in the eyes.

“Nayuta…” Ren pleaded, reaching for the boys sleeves. Before he could actually get his hands on him though, Nayuta had moved along, sliding the slippery ice onto the peak of Ren’s nub and causing the boy to squeal out loud,

“Hyaaa! Nayuta!” he called as Nayuta began to use the melting ice cubes to rub circles into Ren's nipples. He began alternating speeds as Ren shuddered harshly and gripped Nayutas sleeves for purchase. Only then did Nayuta raise his hands and use the corners of the melting cubes to flick over the peak of Ren's nub and then press it down flatly and harshly. 

“Nayuta please stop!” Ren begged as tears welled in his eyes and he gripped the other boys' sleeves tighter. Nayuta groaned but finally lifted his hands, before letting himself gaze down at his work. Ren lay disheveled and flushed with glossy eyes beneath him. Ren’s nipples were red and standing erectly from the cold ice that had melted on them, giving them a shiny look. Nayutas gaze continued to linger as he looked further down.

“Oh, so you tell me to stop even though you were definitely getting off on having your nipples played with by my ice weren't you?” Nayuta taunted as he raised his knee to rub into Ren’s hard-on poking through the fabric of his shorts.

“That’s not what-” Ren’s face brightened with a blush as his eyes darted from side to side and he tried to make an excuse. Nayuta had already decided to ignore Ren’s rambling as he stripped the shorts and all other undergarments off the boy. Ren squeaked again as his erect dick spring forward and Nayuta caught it in his hand. Nayuta’s hand was still wet with the melted ice and Ren’s back arched violently as the cool shock hit him. 

“Raise your legs.” Nayuta ordered as he reached for the glass again. Ren obediently obeyed and lifted his legs upwards, resting his calves on Nayutas shoulders. Nayuta brought the piece of ice he had just grabbed up to Ren’s face for him to see.

“It’s the last one.” He remarked as he drew his hand back. Ren suddenly caught the same glimmer in Nayutas eyes as he had seen earlier when Nayuta had ended up rubbing the ice across his chest.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re planning on-” Ren was quickly shut up as Nayuta pressed his lips to Ren’s and began jacking the boy off, making him lose the thought as he melted into Nayuta’s mouth with a stifled moan. Nayuta drew his other hand back further to Ren’s ass and prodded the hole with the last piece of ice. Ren suddenly regained his train of thought as he jolted underneath Nayuta and pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting the two’s panting mouths.

“Nayuta! You can’t!” Ren pleaded and Nayuta once again shut him up by pressing the boy's mouth to his own and using his free hand to grip Ren’s chin and keep him from turning away. He nudged the piece of ice against Ren again and circled the hole slowly before suddenly plunging it in along with his pointer finger. Ren writhed backwards and finally broke from his kiss with Nayuta, panting heavily as he did.

“I can’t believe you did that!” He whined as Nayuta continued to thrust his finger into Ren’s warmth and push the ice further inside as it rapidly melted.

“Well, are you cool now?” Nayuta asked.

“Well, yes...but this isn’t what I meant!” Ren pouted and Nayuta scowled.

“Don’t be picky.” He scolded and added a second finger. Ren moaned sweetly as Nayuta began scissoring him open and continuing to rub the boys dick. Although Ren had protested before, now that the ice had melted he was practically riding on Nayuta dick as he grinded down onto them with loud moans and pleas for more. Nayuta soon added a third finger and began pistoning his hand into Ren’s heat drawing out even more of those sweet sounds. Before Nayuta knew it he was already letting his erect cock spring free of his trousers and lining the tip up to Ren’s hole. 

“Nayuta...please…” Ren gasped and pleaded. Nayuta didn’t have to hear anymore before he was already pushing his way into Ren. When he finally was sheathed to the hilt he bottomed out and collapsed on top of Ren for a second.

“Nayuta… It’s too hot!” Ren complained, beating his fists into Nayuta’s back. Nayuta grunted and finally pulled himself up with a scowl.

“I’ll show you what's too hot…” He grumbled and Ren’s eyes widened as Nayuta gripped his hips roughly and he felt himself being pulled by Nayutas strength. Nayuta pulled out till the tip was the only part still in before snapping his hips forward and shoving Ren’s whole body forward with the violence of the thrust. Ren moaned out loudly as the pleasure and the pain came together and Nayuta continued to give unrelenting thrust, jostling Ren’s whole body across the couch. Ren was already sure he would have bruises in the shapes on Nayutas fingers on his hips for the next few days, and now Nayuta was down and attacking the boy's neck to add to that collection. As he thrust into Ren’s heat he bit down harshly on the boy's shoulder, almost enough to draw blood. It hurt but Ren didn’t mind. Anything Nayuta liked, Ren was fine with. 

As the two boys began to reach their peak Ren’s hand reached down to stroke his aching dick, but was swatted away by Nayuta’s hand. 

“No. You’re going to cum just from my cock.” Nayuta hissed and Ren tried to sloppily nod and agree, the words coming out of his mouth just ending up in more of a moan than anything coherent. Nayuta thrust in deeper, hitting straight at that bundle of nerves and Ren’s back arched further as he began hitting it head on with every thrust. Ren couldn’t hold on any longer and could feel his toes curl and vision go white as he was taken over by a wave of pleasure and released all over his stomach. Nayuta quickly followed and Ren felt the warm wetness of Nayutas cum spill inside him. The two lay panting in the afterglow and Ren finally managed with a sigh,

“Now I’m just even hotter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even into temperature play why did I write this?


End file.
